Even i hurt at times
by Delena-consuminglove
Summary: Set 4x2 stelena are not together . damons upset in front of the fire , elena makes him feel better what i think would be a nice scene stefan watches elena talk to damon... no lemons this time


**I own nothing all rights to the vampire diaries i just love delena **

**set a few hours after 4x2 damons back from rics grave and elena and stefan walk in** ...** ( stefan and elena are not together in this scene and neither are damon and elena )**

Elena walked into the Salvatore house with stefan and inch behind her he closed the door '' so i just thought even though the blood bags won't stay down it would be safe to have a few there and...'' elena stopped talking once she reached there living room . The room was dark only lit by the fire and her gaze locked on damons back he was sitting on the couch in front of the fire watching itburn , stefan eyes followed hers and he looked unhappy he was about to speak when elenas voice came out speaking to damon .

'' hay... Damon...are you ok'' she said as she walked to the side of the couch . last she saw of damon was about an hour ago when he walked off , a few of us decided to say our goodbyes and damon did not take to the idea and as usual he made it known . Elenas eyes softened once she saw his face he had tears in his eyes , under his eyes was red and looked raw like tears had been streaming down his face and he had wiped them away . Damon did not look at her he smelled of his usual delicious smell elena loved but also of rich bourbon , he brought the bottle back up to his lips taking a drink before letting the bottle hang at his side once more .

He looked upset and elena realised she had never seen him cry before and now he sat motionless in front of her tears filling his eyes . Elena walked slowly nearer to him and sat beside him facing him , she was aware of stefan watching her closely and then he spoke

'' elena maybe you should go i'll deal with him'' elena kept her eyes on damon

'' deal with me'' damon smirked annoyed repeating his brothers words annoyed at the thought of anyone dealing with him right now . His voice was sad almost in pain and he never took his eyes from the fire .

'' Damon..'' elena said her tone just above a whisper '' what happened...you'r drunk''

Damon lifted the bottle again to his lips but elena took the bottle softly from him '' no ... damon talk to me '' her eyes were full of concern and care for him .

'' i'll go get the blood bags '' stefan said unable to watch as elena cared for his brother it made him sick .

Elena never looked at him she left the bottle almost empty down beside her feet and put one of her hands lightly on his knee .

'' i went to see ric '' damon nodded his head slowly his voice melting elenas heart and she put her head to the side moving closer so her knee was against his , the way he spoke was as if ric were still here she knew he meant the grave rics grave .

'' yeah... how was it'' she felt tears spring into her eyes and her voice wobble almost breaking .

'' his birthdays wrong'' damon grinned '' and he sucks for conversation '' he moved his head facing her .

Elena smiled as his eyes met hers and she nodded knowing if she spoke her voice would give her away .

'' if i had not have kill..'' damon could not finish his sentence but she knew he was blaming himself , she watched as a tear made its way down his cheek .

'' no damon ric loved you like family '' she voice broke and she moved her hand to his cheek wiping the tear away with her fingers '' its not your fault'' her voice was a whisper and she leaned her head against his shoulder resting it there .

A few minutes later ending there silence she stood up and took his hand in hers pulling him up '' elena stop just go '' he said . He was pushing her away and she knew it so she ignored it .

'' im getting you to bed '' she put her hand around his waist he was a tad wobbly on his feet , She lead him up the stairs and once in his room she sat him on the bed , walking to the other side of his large bed to pull the covers back for him .

'' thank you'' he said his voice getting stronger but still sounded sad and lost , when elena looked at him he had his shirt off and it distracted her but when he walked over to her and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her but he lay down pulling the covers up to his waist , elena could not shake her disappointment .

Elena walked over to the other side of his bed laying down on her side facing him her head resting on her hand as her elbow kept her up on his pillows she watched him close his eyes in his drunken state '' goodnight damon '' she moved and kissed his cheek and smiled .

Stefan cleared his throat at damons door and elena jumped off the bed and walked out of damons room taking the bag of blood bags off stefan '' thanks '' she said . Stefan saw the love she had for him in her eyes and it surprised him .

'' is he ok '' stefan said trying to be polite more then anything .

'' yeah he was just upset'' she almost smiled .

'' good night stefan'' she walked down stairs and just as she reached the door he spoke .

'' you love him...damon are you going to continue to deny it '' he was hurt and angry .

'' i'll see you tomorrow stefan '' and she walked out knowing that he was right she could not deny it any more .

** the end **


End file.
